Peace for the Future... (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Shenlong tells them to hurry up, unless they have no more wishes. They try to think of another wish, and Yamcha says how the girl he's been dating has wanted an expensive necklace. Then Kuririn suddenly asks Shenlong to return No. 17 and No. 18 back into normal humans. Shenlong says he can't, they're both too much stronger than he is. No. 18 is still watching, and she's surprised. Yamcha wonders why he said No. 17 too, he should be dead. Piccolo says they revived everyone killed by Cell with the first wish, so No. 17 is probably alive again now. Then Kuririn tries a different wish, to remove the destructive devices from No. 17 and No. 18's bodies. Shenlong says he can do that, and then bids them farewell. Shenlong disappears, the Dragon Balls scatter, and the sky turns back to normal. Trunks asks why he made that wish, and Kuririn says he just felt bad for them, having bombs in their bodies. No. 18 gets a thoughtful look on her face. Kuririn apologizes to Yamcha about his girlfriend and the necklace, and Yamcha laughs and says that was just a gag. Tenshinhan asks Kuririn why he asked for No. 17's bomb too, and Kuririn nervously says that he likes No. 18, but she probably likes No. 17, so... Piccolo says he doesn't understand this love stuff. Then No. 18 comes out of hiding and yells that she and No. 17 are twins. And she says she won't thank him for getting rid of the bomb. But then she calms down and just says, "See ya again", and flies away. Yamcha tells Kuririn that there's some hope in "See ya again". Piccolo says he doesn't understand it at all. Kuririn says he can only be partially happy. He'll miss Goku. Tenshinhan says he's going home, since Chiaotzu is probably worried. He thinks they'll probably meet again sometime. They all say goodbye, and Gohan tells him to say hi to Chiaotzu. Tenshinhan tells Trunks to take out the artificial humans in his future, and then he flies off. Yamcha says they should go too. Gohan asks Trunks when he's going back to the future. Trunks says he'll stay the night, and leave tomorrow. Gohan asks Piccolo if he'll live here, and Piccolo says that's the plan. Gohan asks if he can come play sometimes, and Piccolo says of course. Then Gohan says goodbye to Dende and Mister Popo, and he flies off with Trunks, Yamcha, and Kuririn. They all wave to Karin and Yajirobe on the way down, and head their separate directions. Yamcha and Trunks go the same direction, and Trunks asks about his dad. Yamcha explains that Vegeta got pissed when Trunks was killed and attacked Cell. Trunks is actually happy to hear that. At the Son house, Chi-Chi cries, and Gohan comforts her. The next day... Everyone (Dr. Brief, Yamcha, Pu'er, Gohan, Kuririn, Bulma's mom, baby Trunks, Kame-Sen'nin) is all dressed up nice, as Bulma shakes Trunks' hand (his hair is cut again, and he's back in his original outfit). Trunks looks over at Vegeta, standing against a tree, and smiles. Vegeta gives him a two finger salute. Then Trunks leaves in his time machine, and everyone waves goodbye. There's an image of Goku with them.